Alysaar
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |type=Protoss dark templar memory storing scholars |founding= |constitution= |leader=Krythkal (?—) |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Daelaam : Nerazim |strength= |capital=Alys'aril, Ehlna (?—) |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Active }} The Alysaar ("Keepers of Wisdom") are a group of Dark Templar who reside in the Alys'aril on the moon of Ehlna. They record and store the memories of Dark Templar in khaydarin crystals. Known for their strong discipline and unwillingness to change the way they do things, they spend much of their time moving memories from damaged or time-worn crystals to fresher ones. The alysaar are led by the protoss with the title alysaar'vah, a term similar in meaning to "head librarian". By 2503 the Alysaar'vah was Krythkal.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. History During their journeys, the Dark Templar came across Ehlna and, discovering a warp gate there, a mark of the xel'naga, made it their first settlement. They remained there for over two centuries, and during the time discovered in certain locations, the moon produced energies which altered khaydarin crystals (found in abundance in one location underground), making them more efficient at storing memories. When the Dark Templar departed, the alysaar remained, continuing to catalog and store incoming memories from pilgrims who would arrive to have their memories preserved. The Recent Past After the Fall of Aiur, the Khalai preservers were targeted for death by Ulrezaj in order to hide their secret knowledge. One of the last, Zamara, was nearly killed by Ulrezaj's minions, but managed to preserve her life by forcibly entering the mind of Jake Ramsey, a terran archaeologist who discovered herGolden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7125-1. in 2503.April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Ramsey and his companion Rosemary Dahl got separated as they attempted to flee Aiur. Ramsey ended up seeking Zeratul, while Dahl ended up on Shakuras. Ramsey/Zamara brought Zeratul to the Alys'aril, where they intended to use a pure khaydarin crystal they had acquired to store Zamara, relieving the tumors she was inflicting on Ramsey. Dahl convinced Mohandar (leader of the Nerazim) and Executor Selendis to take a small force there, expecting Ramsey's arrival. Ulrezaj, depleted from a disastrous battle on Aiur, traveled to Alys'aril in a xel'naga ship. He was pursued by zerg forces under the command of an infested terran, Ethan Stewart, and Stewart in turn was pursued by Terran Dominion forces under the command of Prince Valerian Mengsk. Ulrezaj hid as he restored his energies. Within the Alys'aril, the protoss began a ritual to remove Zamara when Stewart arrived. Selendis stalled him as the Alysaar frantically hid their memory crystals, and were even forced to remove their labels. The knowledge was hidden on a ship which they would remove from the battlefield. Ulrezaj appeared on the battlefield and attacked the Alys'aril. He was stalled by attacks from the zerg as well as the Alys'aril's shields. He was eventually trapped within Zamara's crystal. Next, the Dominion arrived and defeated Stewart's depleted forces, leading to his death. They chased away the numerically inferior protoss forces and took control of the Alys'aril. However, of the protoss only Krythkal remained behind to surrender. Some memory crystals were removed for later perusal by Valerian Mengsk. Afterward, the protoss arrived in force, and the Dominion had to flee. Known Alysaar *Ataldis *Krythkal *Ulrezaj (formerly) References Category:Protoss occupations Category:Nerazim factions